Conventional obturators are utilized to prevent an IV catheter from becoming occluded with clotting blood. If the IV catheter remains open after use, blood can reflux back into the catheter tip and begin to coagulate, obstructing a flow of blood through the tip portion of the IV catheter and preventing continued use of the IV catheter for subsequent therapy. When this happens, the IV catheter must be removed and a replacement IV catheter set to gain vascular access. Bio-films and fibrin can also form over the tip portion of the IV catheter and obstruct blood flow into the IV catheter. In an attempt to prevent this obstruction, some conventional obturators are formed of a solid plastic piece that is inserted from a proximal end of the IV catheter to close or seal the opening of the lumen at the distal end of the IV catheter. The conventional obturator includes an adapter, such as a Luer connector lock, that fits on the proximal end to create a fluid-tight seal, while the distal tip portion of the obturator is positioned in the distal end of the IV catheter to prevent the IV catheter from becoming occluded. Introducing the conventional obturator through the proximal end of the catheter may increase a risk of patient infection.